La Florista y El Brote
by XxAmy.TisdalexX
Summary: Ino y Sakura van a un campo de flores, es ahí donde la rubia le cuenta una historia a su amiga y donde se encuentran con un sentimiento mutuo. [Shojo Ai] [InoSaku][Oneshot]


La Florista y el brote

Disclaimer: Ino y Sakura son de M.K en tanto la historia es de Ayura-Chan, una francesa, yo he hecho la traducción simplemente.

Parejas: Ino x Sakura

Ino abrió los ojos, ya estaba sonriente en el amanecer que nacía tímidamente en esa mañana de primavera. Era hoy el día en que ella partía a recoger las flores de la estación, al otro lado de Konoha, como todos los años. Su madre se lo había dicho la tarde anterior, y la joven se emocionaba por poder cumplir con su tarea favorita en su trabajo.

Se fue a duchar rápidamente, se vistió aún más rápido, se fue a lavar y a mostrar la lengua en el reflejo del espejo, luego recogió un canasto que estaba en la entrada y se fue.

En fin, salió en la claridad rosa de la mañana. Iba caminando rápidamente, mientras su canasto se mecía en el aire. No obstante fuese una kunoichi, Ino amaba caminar como todo el mundo, y entonces cuando no estaba en ninguna misión, nadie hubiera podido distinguirla de una civil.

Iba caminando por la calle principal, hasta que una vos que ella conocía más que bien la heló:

- _Ey ¡Ino–Chan!_

-_ ¿Ya estás despierta? Sakura _– Respondió la joven rubia dando la vuelta, con una sonrisa en los labios, Sakura yacía al lado de la ventana de su casa

_- Como una idiota, puse mi despertador a sonar porque no recordé que hoy no tenía misiones _– Dijo ella riendo – _Soy un desastre._

-_ ¡Bah! Si supieras cuantas veces me ha pasado eso a mi o a Chouji o a Shikamaru… No, a Shikamaru no, el no se arriesga nunca _– Ino sonrió

-_ Pero dime ¿Qué haces tú en una mañana tan linda, con un canasto, y en las calles de Konoha? _– Preguntó la joven de cabellos rosas mirando fijamente el objeto que estaba en los brazos de su amiga.

_- ¡Ha! Secretos de Florista _– Respondió la rubia guiñando el ojo.

_- ¿Acaso no soy digna de compartirlo? _– Preguntó la otra kunoichi poniendo cara de disgusto. Ino se echó a reír en frente del rostro mal humorado rostro de su amiga, luego respondió con una sonrisa:

_- Claro que si ¿Estás lista? ¡Te llevaré a ver las flores más lindas de Konoha! _

Sakura sonrió y partió al interior de su casa. Re apareció unos minutos más tarde frente a la puerta de su casa, mientras batallaba con la llave que no quería cerrar la puerta. Ino se acercó y tomo la mano de Sakura para luego recoger suavemente las llaves y cerrar la puerta… - _Ino tiene las manos tan suaves – _Pensó Sakura…

_- ¿A dónde me llevarás? _– Preguntó Sakura

- _Ya te lo dije: A ver las flores más lindas de Konoha. Deberías estar feliz. Serás la primera en ver este lugar. Incluso ni mis padres saben de él… Es ahí a donde voy cuando quiero estar sola – _Respondió Ino.

_- Estoy halagada – _Sakura sonrió

Caminaron un pequeño momento en silencio. Ino le daba vueltas a esos extraños sentimientos que le afectaban desde hace algún tiempo, Sakura memorizaba el camino, Ella había querido encontrar un lindo lugar para estar sola también.

- _¿Pero en dónde está?_

- _Sígueme, está un poco más lejos_ – Se contentó en responder Ino

Algunos minutos más tarde, Sakura descubrió una inmensa planicie cubierta de flores. Con la boca abierta, miró la variedad de flores que se instalaban alrededor, de todos los colores ¡Era magnifico! Los campos a los que iba con sus maestras, en algunas clases, no era nada comparado con este.

Ino sonrió placidamente al ver el rostro emocionado de Sakura:

-_ Es lindo ¿No? ¿Comprendes por qué no se lo he mostrado a nadie? ¡Qué egoísta puedo ser! Vamos ¿Manos a la obra?_

- _Es magnifico _– Suspiró la kunoichi de cabellos rosa

- _¿Cierto? Escucha, tú te encargas de recoger arenilla y yo del resto. _

Sakura respiró con delicia el aire perfumado de las flores… Todas esas sensaciones… Ella tenía la impresión de haberlas sentido por primera vez en toda su vida, pues eran más fuertes que todas las que ella había podido conocer.

- _¿Vienes Sakura?_

_- ¡Ya voy!_

Recogieron una gran cantidad de flores, hasta que el sol estuvo en lo alto del cielo, luego las depositaron cuidadosamente en el canasto de Ino, el cual se llenó rápidamente de una gran cantidad de flores perfumadas y coloridas. Ino sonrió al ver tantas flores… Cuando Sakura se fue sentar en el campo de flores, ella hizo un arreglo floral rápidamente… Entonces se sacó sus sandalias, para poder caminar sobre la hierba.

Sakura estaba recostada y ahora le ofrecía su rostro al cielo primaveral. La florista sonrió de nuevo y se dejó caer al lado de su amiga, entonces le pasó el ramo que había hecho… La chica de cabellos rosas se sorprendió

- _¿Por qué? _

_- Porque el brote se ha transformado en la más bella de las flores _ - Respondió Ino recostándose también

- _Ino… - _Murmuró Sakura con los ojos brillando

- _Aún más bello que el cosmos – _Prosiguió la rubia más para ella que para Sakura - _¿Sabes Sakura? Cuando me hice tu amiga fue ciertamente una deformación profesional. Una Florista no puede empeñarse en hacerse cargo de un Brote para esperar que se haga una hermosa Flor. Ver, en tu caso, una flor magnifica. Pero, a veces, la florista toma tanto cariño hacia su protegida que, incluso de lejos, ella continúa velándola, sabiendo que el brote, una vez que haya tomado el suficiente sol, seguirá solo. Es entonces que la florista solo ve el brote de vez en cuando, solo para asegurarse de que todo va bien, pero, si se encariña demasiado, luego no puede soportar verlo… Verlo convertido en una flor esplendida, que se aleja… Por una estupida historia._

Sakura observó a su amiga con atención: Ino tenía una vaga mirada y había tomado un tono de voz suave para contar su historia.

_- Pero, cuando la flor nace, y sabe que es la más bella de todas ¿Se acuerda ella de la florista que la cuidó cuando solo era un pequeño brote?_

_- Ino ¿Estás bien? – _Se inquietó Sakura al ver que su amiga estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- _Si, no te preocupes. _– Respondió la Rubia con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

Luego hubo un gran silencio, Sakura meditaba las palabras de Ino, reconociéndose como el brote. Claro que, en su caso ¡El brote si recordaba los cuidados de la florista!

¿Cómo Sakura iba a olvidar que Ino fue la única que le ofreció su amistad?

Ino suspiró, para cortar ese silencio que comenzaba a molestarle, ahora Sakura comenzó a hablar con una voz tensa:

_- Tu historia es linda Ino… Pareciera como si fuera real._

_- Sin duda, porque lo es._

El corazón de la kunoichi de cabellos rosa se agitó…Hubo otro pequeño silencio… entonces continuó:

- _y acaso… ¿El brote me representa a mi? _

_- Si._

_- Y tú eres la florista ¿no?_

_- Sin lugar a dudas._

Otro silencio molesto, incluso más que el anterior. Ino miraba a Sakura, esperando que le contara su secreto, pues ella siempre supo que su corazón no estaba equivocado…

Sakura, ella trataba de hacer hablar a Ino, pero no funcionó…Entonces comenzó a hablar con cuidado, no quería que esto resultara ser un juego.

- _Ino, el brote jamás olvidará los cuidados de la florista, porque sin ellos, el brote solo sería una planta como las demás en un lindo jardín, en donde nadie ve nada, es por eso que el brote le agradece infinitamente a la florista._

La rubia por fin sonrió, entiendo esas palabras tan dulces. Las esperanzas no estaban perdidas, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al oír lo siguiente:

-_El brote se encuentra idiota, porque a pesar de que la florista le dio todos sus cuidados, el decidió seguir con otras flores, lejos de ella. Pero una rosa negra, que era muy linda, la dañó… Y entonces volvió con la florista, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos también se dañó con las espinas de la rosa negra._

Ino se echó a reír. Se sentía ligera ¡Tan ligera! Ella iba a hablar, cuando Sakura le cortó las palabras y dijo:

_- Pero Ino…_

Se acercó a la rubia que yacía recostada en la hierba… al igual que ella.

_- Tú crees…_

Posó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amiga… Algo nerviosa por las palabras que seguían a continuación…

_- ¿Que la florista pueda enamorarse del brote?_

_- Claro que si – _murmuró Ino sonriendo.

La chica se acercó al rostro de la ojiazul

_- Porque el brote ama con todo su corazón a la florista…de veras que si. – _Dijo finalmente la kunoichi de cabellos rosa antes de besar tiernamente a la rubia… Entonces fue un beso apasionado en los labios junto a todos esos aromas encantadores…

FIN


End file.
